


Symbrock Kisses : 2

by Fox (Spacefoxen)



Series: Symbrock Kisses [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Accidental Dating, Canon-Typical Violence, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kinda, M/M, Other, Stargazing, canon typical cannibalism, ish, its not graphic, meteor showers, well there's sorta a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacefoxen/pseuds/Fox
Summary: Second in my series of non connected ficlets based on prompts given to my by others!Venom and Eddie are on a hunt, some bastards are eaten,  stars are watched, and theymightbe dating?





	Symbrock Kisses : 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Once again, I am incapable of writing anything short for these two. Oh well.
> 
> Prompt from Dr Dan on the symbrock server! Thanks so much for the prompt - it was a lot of fun! Beta read courtesy of [Milarca](http://milarca.tumblr.com)\--without them this fic would be a disaster of bad phrasing and mispellings.
> 
> Two things:  
> 1) I know nothing about business  
> 2) I hate those who have fucked over our planet. that is all.

Their blood sings as they run through the forest. The air is crisp and clear, nothing like that in the city. They can  _ taste _ so much here -- new growth, decay, creatures great and small living their lives in the relatively untouched forest. It is invigorating. 

They make their way up ravines and swing from ancient tree branches, their form blending into the night, silent and swift. Their route is circuitous; there is no real rush. The guy they are after will be around for some time, yet.

He was a scummy bastard. Eddie had been keeping an eye on him for some time after he discovered the startup tech company he was writing an article on had some unaccounted for waste product. Turns out the project manager was dumping the waste in the local forests -- burying it along lakesides and in open meadows -- and pocketing the money that was meant to be used to properly dispose of the dangerous material.

Normally, Eddie would be fine with writing up the report, exposing the bastard for what he was, and watching from the sidelines as the guy was locked up for his crimes. But, well, with the current state of the world climate and environment, there was no way Eddie could stand around while someone was poisoning the earth; no second chances for this guy. 

**This Brad guy is hurting the planet? Why?** Venom’s tone is curious and confused. 

Eddie heaves a mental sigh. It’s weird not needing to breathe to do it.

_ I don’t know, Bud. He just doesn’t care. His type never do. _

Venom is quiet for a moment. They’re at the top of a great pine tree, holding on and precariously standing on the branches, looking out over the great expanse of forest and mountains around them.

**Your species has such a beautiful, lush, and giving planet. And you exploit and destroy it. There are those of your kind who do not deserve such a homeworld.**

_ Yeah, maybe.  _ Eddie isn’t going to argue there. Venom definitely has a point.  _ Though, there’s only, like, a small handful of people responsible for destroying the planet. Most of us like it here. _

Venom’s eagerness courses through the bond.  **We could eat all their heads, Eddie. Save this planet from dying further. Crunch their bones and use their entrails as fertilizer for new plants.**

Eddie laughs.  _ Now that sounds like a plan. But first…  _ Eddie sweeps their gaze over the forest and they scent the air with their tongue.  _ We have a petty businessman to take care of. I think he’s finally out here. _

Venom lets out a rumbling laugh and Eddie feels their excitement for the hunt warm him to his core. He smiles. While the thought of eating another human makes his stomach heave, he can’t help but revel in Venom’s primal joy.

**Finally. Time to crunch some heads.**

 

They follow the man’s scent to a secluded area of the forest off the main roads. He’s got a few goons with him to help unload the barrels from the back of the truck. There aren’t a lot of barrels - the company wasn’t that big yet - but it was enough to poison the earth and cause future problems. Eddie feels rage boil up in him and he’s unsure if it’s his own or Venom’s. At this point, he feels like it doesn’t really matter.

Venom leaps down from the tree they were settled into to watch the men. They land, their weight causing the earth to tremble and the trees to quake. They stand up to their full height, tongue lolling out, mouth stretched wide in a monstrous, toothy grin.

“Brad!” they say, their combined voice deep and gravely. “Tsk tsk! What would your sister think of you poisoning the land her kids will inherit?”

Brad stands next to his truck, hand frozen on the door. His eyes are wide.

“Whaa--what are you?”

“Doesn’t matter. Because you--” they shoot out tendrils, wrapping them around the man’s waist and heaving him forward, “--won’t be living long enough for it to mean anything.” 

The man screams as Venom stretches their jaw wide before snapping it closed around his head. His screams are cut off abruptly with the cracking of his neck and skull. Then the screaming starts up again as the two men who had come to help are shocked out of their silent horror. One grabs for a gun at his waist, but Venom smacks it out of his grip before pulling him forward by the wrist. He’s finished as quickly as his boss is.

They turn toward the last guy. 

He’s cowering by the side of the truck, his hands up as if to ward them away. He’s trembling violently.

“P-pp-please. I didn’t--I don’t--I just needed the job! I didn’t know what he was doing until tonight and I would have lost my job had I refused him and I can’t lose my job I have a kid to support. Please! Don’t--don’t eat me!”

Venom cocks their head to the side, considering. 

“You will not do something like this again?”

“God! No! I never wanted to do it this time!”

Venom drops the body of the dead goon to the ground - they’d take care of the trash later - and steps toward the trembling man. He’s not much more than a kid, really.

“Oh, god,” the kid moans, closing his eyes tightly.

“Fine.”

“Wha--?” the kid looks up at them.

“You will live. You will take this truck and poison back to the city. You will turn yourself in and explain what happened here.”

“But--I’ll still lose my job!”

“Perhaps. Or perhaps explaining you were coerced will be enough to spare you. It’s not our problem, either way. You chose to pollute this forest rather than stand up for yourself. What happens now is on you. Understand?”

“Ye--yes.”

Venom grins again. “Good. If we find out you don’t follow through, or that you do something like this again, you will not be spared.” They drop the grin. “Now  _ get _ .”

The kid clumsily scrambles upright, his limbs shaking. He nearly falls over in his haste to get around the truck and into the front seat. The vehicle rumbles to life before quickly tearing out of the clearing, tires skidding on the dirt pathway.

Venom watches it go, eyes narrowed, before turning back to the headless bodies.

_ Ehhhh. I hate this part.  _ Eddie shudders internally and shuts his eyes from their shared vision. 

Venom makes quick work of the goon, for which Eddie is grateful. How the process works is still confusing to him, but as far as Eddie can tell, he’s not  _ technically _ a cannibal. Venom ingests the body, which breaks down to its component parts within Venom’s form. It never actually makes it to Eddie’s system at all. He’s not sure if he’d be able to stomach it if it did--literally.

When Venom doesn’t move on to Brad’s body, Eddie pushes his consciousness forward again.

_ What’s up, V?  _

**We will leave him here to return to the earth. To be scavenged.**

_ Okay?  _ Weird. Usually Venom is more than eager to get their fill of bodies. 

**We wish to stay out here a while longer, Eddie. The stars are bright, unlike in the city.** **  
** _ Yeah, okay.  _ He definitely isn’t going to complain about not finishing the bodies. 

 

Venom takes them to a ravine edge overlooking a small lake and the expanse of forest around them. They can just make out the glow of San Francisco far on the horizon. Above them, the sky is clear and bright with the shine of stars.

Venom recedes from Eddie’s body, leaving him to shiver in the chilly night air. Venom immediately re-manifests from his chest in a long tendril, curling around his neck like a scarf. 

Eddie smiles and subconsciously strokes Venom’s form.

They sit together in silence, taking in the night stretching before them. Eddie is much more of a city guy, but the sight still takes his breath away.

Above them, something streaks through the sky. It’s quick and momentarily bright before disappearing. Venom looks up, their tongue sticking out slightly, like a cat’s when it’s startled halfway through cleaning itself. Eddie resists the urge to poke at it.

**What was that, Eddie?**

Eddie shifts his gaze from Venom’s enthralled face and looks back up to the sky.

“Ah, probably just a shooting star.” 

Venom turns towards him, curiosity buzzing along their bond.

“Uh, not an actual star. We just call them that. It’s a meteor, or some other space debris, hitting the atmosphere and burning up.”

**Ah.** Venom turns back to the sky. 

They continue to watch for a while in silence, wondering if another would show. Eddie can tell Venom’s thinking hard, but he doesn’t know what about.

“Something on your mind, V?”

Venom gives their form a weird shudder-wiggle, and they’re radiating nervous energy.

**Is this… a date?**

Eddie lets out a startled chuckle. “A what?”

Venom recedes slightly, oozing embarrassment.

“Wait, V!” Eddie reaches up to stroke along the part of Venom still outside his skin. The symbiote pauses, wary. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have laughed. You startled me, is all.” He shuffles a little, feeling awkward, his heart racing. “Ah, why--why do you think this might be a date?” he asks, voice a little more shrill than he’d like.

Venom slinks back out, turning what Eddie has taken to call their ‘noodle head’ around to look right at him. Eddie swallows.

**We had dinner together.**

“We always have dinner together.”

**Now we are hanging out together. But not at home or work.**

Eddie feels a flush of warmth at Venom’s use of the word ‘home.’ He waits for Venom to continue.

**Like the couples in the movies. They have dinner and go see a movie. Or like you and Anne, before, when you would get something to eat together and then walk along the beach. We had dinner, now we are here, watching the beauty of your world, together.**

Eddie swallows, his eyes darting over his other. 

“Ah, yeah. I guess. I guess you’re right. This. Could be a date? Do you want it to be a date?”

The rush of warm emotions flowing from the symbiote and into him is answer enough. Happiness, hope, excitement. A whole lot more that Eddie can’t name--and one or two he isn’t ready to, yet. He swallows hard again.

**We would like that, Eddie.** A pause, then they continue, voice sly.  **Can we kiss Eddie?**

Eddie splutters for a second before answering. “No kissing until the third date!”

Venom winds themselves around Eddie’s neck, chuckling.  **Technically, this could be our fifth or sixth date. But okay.**

They settle their head on Eddie’s shoulder, against his neck. Eddie’s pulse is racing and he’s sure the Symbiote can feel the blood rushing through his veins where they’re pressing along his skin. 

He bites his lip, then consciously relaxes his body. “Ah, sounds. Sounds good, V.” 

They both turn back to the night sky and it’s only a few minutes later before they catch sight of a few meteors flashing in quick succession. 

A meteor shower.

Venom vibrates with awe and Eddie smiles. A date, indeed. He glances down at his other through the corner of his eye. They’re focused on the sight before them and Eddie impulsively ducks his head and presses a quick kiss to the side of Venom’s head, right behind one of their eyes. Venom bursts into delighted purrs and curls closer to Eddie’s neck.

As first dates go, Eddie thinks, this one is definitely one of his favorites.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me at [Symbrock Kisses](http://symbrockkisses.tumblr.com) on tumblr and send me some prompts!


End file.
